The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor diodes. According to a first aspect, it aims at a device comprising a plurality of diodes. According to a second aspect, it aims at improving the injection of the electric power supply current into a diode. The examples detailed hereafter in relation with the drawings essentially relate to the field of gallium nitride light-emitting diodes, in which field the described embodiments are particularly advantageous. The present disclosure is however not limited to this specific field of application.